


College Body Worship

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Worship, M/M, Sex with Roommate, Thigh Fuck, Unrealistically Big Dick, VK Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #4: Pairing Order: RusAme/Prompt: College Student AU where Alfred worships Ivan's cock/Rating: M</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Body Worship

"Goddamn, you're huge!" the brash, obnoxious voice praised with such admiration as Ivan held his legs tightly shut, trying to cover himself with a blanket as his roommate walked in. Normally he would never succumb to his urges, especially not like this, but it had been so long since he had had even the barest of pleasures, what with finals so close. School butchered his sleeping schedule, ruined any chances of meeting a lady friend, and refused to give him time away from his obnoxious dorm mate.

"Alfred," Ivan spat, holing himself up against the wall as Alfred easily came at him, jumping onto his small cot with an eager little bounce. Really, what a strange person Alfred was. He had no qualms interrupting someone or hindering already failed attempts at sleeping, and it was rumored he may hang around the wrong kind of people. "What are you doing?"

"Joining my good buddy, ol' pal," Alfred laughed, an amused and almost sadistic look sparkling in his blue eyes. Ivan frowned heavily at that comment, having never once considered Alfred as an 'old pal'. "Aw come on big boy, lemme see!"

"See what?" Ivan hissed, glaring at his roommate as Alfred insisted on trying to steal his protective blanket away. He swiped at him like an annoyed cat, batting his face and trying to push away even as Alfred pressed his cheek into his hand and gripped the edge of the blanket. "Nyet! Stop that!"

"Awwww, come on!" Alfred whined, yanking on the blanket even more when Ivan struggled to push him back. Scowling, Ivan eventually just tried to keep his legs clamped together when Alfred succeeded in ripping away his cover. The boisterous man laughed at his triumph, flinging the warm material off the edge of the bed. "Lemme see yer cock!"

"Nyet!" Ivan huffed, grabbing Alfred's wrists before his troublesome roommate could invade his personal privacy even more than he already had. Alfred pouted and puckered his lips, his expression morphing into an almost irresistible puppy pout that served only to make Ivan frown even more. "Why would you even want to?! Don't you have, ah…"

"Nah, she dumped me yesterday," Alfred grinned, resting his cheek on Ivan's knee as the Russian transfer student couldn't help but think she is a very smart girl. "And besides, Russians have like, monster cocks don't you guys? I wanna see one close up and in the flesh!"

"That is entirely racist," Ivan hissed with even more of a glare as Alfred keened and continued to whine, cheeks puffing out as he complained and greedily tried getting Ivan to open up. Again.

"What, do I gotta get you some vodka or something? Lighten up dude! Besides, I'm the best around these parts anyway!" Alfred continued and then laughed that obnoxious laugh of his again, to the point that Ivan wanted to hit him again. But for some reason he held back, just scowling at his roommate. "Come on baby, I can tell you want it. I'll make you feel good, money back guaranteed!"

"I was unaware I was paying you at all," Ivan growled, lip quirked up in a snarl as Alfred waved his comment off, going back to the much more important task of getting Ivan to open his goddamn legs already. "Why are you so insistent? Leave!"

"This is my room too," Alfred frowned for the first time, getting annoyed that his partner was being so unwilling to just sit back and do as he wanted. The two glared at each other for a long, tense moment, until Alfred seethed out an annoyed little huff and pulled away. "Look, all I'm sayin' is, you can like, bang me if you want or whatever. I just wanna see your cock."

Ivan sputtered, choking on his own spit at the ridiculous notion that maybe he wanted Alfred even just a little bit in that way. "Excuse me?" he shuddered, frowning and scowling as Alfred sighed and shook his head slowly, lips pursed.

Ivan wasn't prepared for him to suddenly reach out and catch him off guard, yanking his thighs apart and throwing himself between Ivan's legs. The older of the two nearly shrieked in surprise as Alfred laughed triumphantly, squeezing a strong hand around his just barely swollen cock. Hitching in a startled breath, Ivan tried not to let out the needy little whine at the back of his throat, refusing to acknowledge how nice it felt to have someone touching him. So lost in the sensations, he didn't even hear Alfred's wondrous praise as the other teen slowly started to palm him, gripping and squeezing his cock as he crooned about how big it was.

"S-stop that!" Ivan barked, grabbing Alfred's hair and pushing him back, screwing his eyes shut when Alfred's hand constricted around his cock again. The blond grinned cheekily, easily escaping Ivan's weakened hold to duck his head into Ivan's groin, lapping around his curly pubic hairs. Ivan shuddered, eyes wide in horror as he felt himself start rising again, and no no no he was NOT getting aroused at this!

"Shhh," Alfred crooned, hooking one arm under Ivan's thigh as he let his tongue drag up the underside of Ivan's cock, making him shiver again and… "Just relax, I've got you now… Don't worry big guy, you're in good hands."

As if to prove his point, Alfred squeezed and pumped his hand in such a way that had Ivan choking and arching just slightly, cheeks flushing hot as Alfred groped and molested his sensitive body. Smirking with self-satisfaction, Alfred gently lapped at the split between Ivan's balls, pressing his thumb to Ivan's slit as the Russian crooned and twitched. Covering his mouth in shame, Ivan bit into his thumb and tried to hold still, shaking all over as his cock responded well to Alfred's careful ministrations.

"Good God, you're huuuuuge!" Alfred moaned, rolling his head into the crook between Ivan's thigh and hip, letting his tongue get tangled in Ivan's pubics as he lapped at Ivan's cock. The Russian couldn't bring himself to reply, as much as he'd have liked to yell at his roommate for acting so inappropriately. He did his best to ignore Alfred, deciding perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to relax and enjoy his body for a bit, but it was incredibly difficult with how much Alfred just wanted to keep talking. "I've always wanted to touch a big cock. Like, damn! Can you even fit this thing in anyone? Girls must be crazy over you! Geewhiz Iv, if I'd know you'd get like this I would've tried a lot sooner! You should-"

"Shut up," Ivan hissed, hurriedly clamping down on his thumb again to hold back another moan. Alfred laughed at him, using his strong hand to help pump Ivan and make him arch even more. He had to be at at least half-mast now, his whole body shivering and twitching as Alfred worked him with such wondrous skill.

"Aw Iv, don't mind me! But really, have you thought of doing porn or something? A big boy like you could make some serious cash!" he laughed, babbling like the stupid idiot he was as Ivan was simply forced to shudder and listen to him ramble. The only thing that really seemed to shut him up was when Alfred clamped his lips around Ivan's balls and suckled on one, moaning into Ivan's flesh with a happy little noise.

But the moment Alfred stopped talking, Ivan's breathy mewls filled the air, his drive to remain silent weakening significantly when Alfred went down on him. The blond grunted, only about to get the head into his mouth. "A-ah, stop, you'll hurt yourself," Ivan warned, jerking his hips awkwardly under Alfred's weight.

Alfred pulled off with a slick little pop, tongue hanging out like a panting dog, breathless and excited as he squeezed Ivan's cock between both hands, not even able to wrap his fingers all the way around him. "Damn, you're so, so big," he crooned with a happy sigh, swooning between Ivan's legs as his captive jerked and frowned. "Can't wait to make you cum all over me…"

"Slut," Ivan ground out through clenched teeth, but the insult lacked bite and lost all cruelty when he gasped in bliss again. Alfred had latched his lips onto the underside of his cock, sucking directly over a throbbing vein as a little dribble of precum trailed from the tip. "Why are you… doing this?"

"Why didn't you ask me to do this sooner? God damn, you're so full, so thick," Alfred moaned dreamily, sucking and stroking and fondling as much as he could until all arguments died, the two lost in their bliss. "Hey, I got and idea. You wanna try me out?"

* * *

"I will not fit inside of you, not without preparation," Ivan frowned when Alfred wiggled his ass, sprawled out on his knees in front of Ivan. Alfred laughed haughtily, tucking his flush bottom lip into his mouth as he moved backward just a bit more, feeling Ivan's erection prod his cheeks and slide between his plump bubble butt.

"Yeah babe, don't worry bout it. I wanna feel that cock moving, come on baby," Alfred crooned, sitting up on his knees to more easily grab Ivan's hardness, positioning it between his thighs. Ivan arched an eyebrow but certainly didn't complain as Alfred slid back to meet his groin, Ivan's swollen erection squeezed between plump thighs. Laying his hands on Alfred's shoulders, Ivan slowly trailed down to the dip in Alfred's spine, moving his hands off to grip those wide but not quite womanly hips. Purring like a cat, Alfred sent the most devilish smirk back to Ivan, lips pulled in a slack grin as his eyes hooded low with lust.

"Slut," Ivan teased, but decided there wasn't really anything bad about using Alfred's body in this manner. There was no need for condoms, lube, and there were no strings attached to this little stand, so what could possibly be the harm? He started slowly at first, getting used to the oddly smooth yet somehow rough texture of Alfred's inner thighs, the blond beneath him doing his best to keep his legs clamped tightly around Ivan's cock.

Alfred mewled in bliss, squishing his face into Ivan's favorite pillow as the man at his rear picked up his pace, jerking his hips at a faster and faster rate, their skin slapping together with the force of the impact. "Y-yeah, like that, god you're so big!" Alfred whined, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he thrust himself back to meet all of Ivan's thrusts, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Ivan's thick cock prodding against his balls whenever Ivan slid in.

The Russian man chuckled at Alfred's enthusiasm, deciding not to linger on his distracting worries and just enjoy himself as much as Alfred was. "You really like this?" he couldn't help but wonder aloud, getting a loud moan from Alfred in response. "You like it when I grab you like this, yank on you like this, use your body for my own benefit," he grinned as Alfred tensed in anticipation, earning hard and deliberate thrusts from Ivan with his next words. "Just. Like. This?"

"Ivan!" Alfred cried desperately, arching his back and moaning low in his throat as his partner went faster and faster. He dumbly reached between his legs and gripped himself, still rocking back to fuck himself better on Ivan's hardness. "F-fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!"

And that was exactly what Ivan did.

 


End file.
